SYOC
by PerseusSlayerOfMedusa
Summary: Hey all. Just your casual SYOC floating around Fanfiction... Submission date ends on October 12th, or when we have all the good ones we want... ; ; Co-written with TeamPiper, the form made by her also.
1. Form

**Herro, all. TeamPiper came up with the idea to do a new SYOC, so here it is. C: I dunno what the idea for the story is though... that, or I'm just too tired to remember. Lol. Here's the form. I guess the due date is... October 12th? Or when we get all the ones we want chosen. I've been down on updating lately, even with music on. ;_; Two months with nothing to do really put a ton of writers block on me. The winners and my OC will be in the next chapter (I'm too tired to make him right now ;_;). Sorry for ranting; here's the form.: **

**Disclaimer: I don't really own the form (TeamPiper made it,) or Percy Jackson..**

Full Name (First Middle and Last):

Nickname (What they go by):

Age:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent(s):

Mortal Siblings (if any):

Hair (Style and Color):

Eyes:

Body Build:

History (Please be original! The more interesting, the more likely to be chosen!):

Personality (Detailed!):

Weapon:

Strength:

Weakness:

Style (Clothing whys):

Romance (If you want any):

Anything Else?:


	2. What To Expect

**Hey everybody! TeamPiper here! Sorry for the delay, but we still don't have characters picked out. I feel really bad that you guys just made a character and had no idea what the story was about! But you all did AWESOME! So, this is kind of the plot:**

Set in 1889, Madeline Hanell, or Maddie has a problem. The man she loves is joining the Air Service of Sweden. So, she dresses up like a boy to fight next to him. When he dies in a battle against Germany, she's left alone with no one to help cover her secret. She manages though. Actually, she's one of the better men on the ship. But soon, that will all change.

Eli Parks is just an average demigod. As a son of Ares, he's always thought of himself as tough. Eli and his best friend [insert OC here] see a big airship crashing down one day. As the ship crashes into the lake, they both charge in to see if anyone survived.

They find one living boy. They pull him out of the water, and he introduces himself as Mike Hanell. Soon, Eli and 'Mike' become very close. Maddie keeps herself up as a boy, because she heard about quests. Back then, only boys could do them. When one is offered to her, she accepts knowing than she can never tell people she's not a girl.

Well, pretending to be a boy, around a bunch of boys can be a lot harder then Maddie expected.

Because, she never expected to fall in love with one of the boys on her quest.

So, that's what's going on! Like I said, it would've helped to let you know it was set in 1889, so feel free to change anything about your character, or just submit a new one!

This is Maddie's character form, in case you want to see it.

Full Name (First Middle and Last): Madeline Jane Hanell

Nickname (What they go by): Maddie. (Mike when she's a boy)

Age: 14, almost 15

Godly Parent: None, she's mortal

Mortal Parent(s): Maria Hanell, and John Hanell

Mortal Siblings (if any): Elodie Hanell, her very girly sister

Hair (Style and Color): Maddie's hair, unlike most Swedish girls, is a light brown, with slight natural blonde highlights. It is cut like a boys, so she can pass off as one. Even for a boy, it's very choppy because she cut it herself.

Eyes: A deep blue that looks like she's hiding a secret (which she is)

Body Build: Maddie has always been extreamly skinny. That's always played in her favor though. Her being so small, caused there to be hardly anything in the chest area. She's average hight for a 16 year old, which also helps because you have to be 16 to join the Air Force.

History (Please be original! The more interesting, the more likely to be chosen!): When Maddie was growing up, everybody made fun of her. She was always such a Tom boy, they all thought she was weird. She didn't talk normal, always saying 'Bloody hell', she didn't act normal, always one of the boys, and she didn't look normal, with her hair being brown, not blonde. Her dad had been the only one who ever supported her personality, but he had died in an accident when she was about 6. Her whole life, she had had a crush on the one person that was ever nice to her, James. Her and James had been close friends, even though he was about 2 years older. When Maddie was 12, and James was 14, James got a crush on a girl named Lucy. Maddie helped James and Lucy get together, but hated watching them with each other. At Maddie's 14th birthday, James told her that he was joining the Air Force. She told him that she would come with him, but he told her that you HAD to be a boy, and 16. Well, Maddie didn't listen. She soon ran away from home, telling her family to look towards the sky to find her. They never knew what she meant. She cut her hair like a boys, and met James at the place where you cheek in. He was surprised to see her, and told her to go home. Maddie refused, and signed up as Michael Hanell, nephew of John Hanell. She was soon aboard 'The Avian', an Air Ship with James. After a few months, they were attacked by Germans. The attack killed James, leaving Maddie heart broken. After another month or so, she was back to normal Mike, one of the best middies on the Air Ship. When they were passing into New York, 'The Avian' was shot down again. This crash was extremely severe. (This is where the sorry starts. Tommy, from CHB, saves her from drowning, but he thinks she's a boy.)

Personality (Detailed!): Maddie is very confident. She's always head on. She's very sarcastic too. She'll often make a sarcastic remark at the wrong time. For example, when her and her friend were sneaking out of base, there was a big jump to the bottom. She said, "Alright, I'll go down first so if you come down to fast, I'll be there to break your fall" "Won't that hurt you?" "Aye. So don't come down to fast". She's also a very fast thinker. She often disobeys orders, to save the ship. She is recognized at CHB, for being the weird talker. She is recognized for her catch phrase 'Bloody hell', which normal campers would just say 'oh crap'. She also uses 'bloody' for use of 'freaking'. For example: Normal person-"All those freaking animals are being stupid". As Maddie would say "All them bloody beasts are being daft!" And so on.

Weapon: Anything she can reach.

Strength: Any fighting of any kind.

Weakness: Afraid someone will learn her secret.

Style (Clothing whys): Maddie dresses like a boy because she's convincing everyone that she is one. Always, very baggy cargo pants, and a hoodie. Unless in her Midshipman uniform.

Romance (If you want any): Tommy.

Anything Else?: The reason she still pretends to be a boy, is because she thinks they can fix 'The Avian', and they wouldn't let girls go on quests back then. So, even though she's a mortal, she's hoping she might get a quest.

**So, that's what's going on! But, we will let girls go on the quest, but we need more boys. You are more likely to be accepted if you submit a boy. **

**I hope you can all submit, and I'm exicted to see your characters (BTW, I loved reading about all the ones already submitted! Amazing work!)**

**Feel free to submit more then one. **

**Good luck!**

**-TeamPiper**


End file.
